User talk:Reverse ouroboros
Administrator/Moderator Becoming an administrator or moderator comes from being promoted to such by me after making a high number of significant and helpful edits to the site as a whole. For the majority of edits, administrator status is not necessary. Feel free to make proper improvements around the wikia as you are now. I'll say that it isn't terribly easy to be promoted under my watch, so don't preoccupy yourself with titles just yet. If you have any issues, recommendations or complaints, please talk to me or the other users about them and remember to always do so by using the talk page allotted to each article and user page. Likewise, your own user talk page will make it much easier for us to talk to you. CorbeauKarasu 02:23, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Special Little Snowflake Personally, I think everyone is a special little snowflake in a different way (seeing as how no two are exactly alike). It's when people start thinking that their own personal snowflake pattern (there's probably a more scientific term for that) is more special than that of others. I've noticed your helpfulness and I thank you. I kind of figured you were copying and pasting into a document of some kind when you recopied Hohenheim's page three times ^^; but that's all right, I made a number of mistakes like that when I started and really, I have found working on article content from inside a document to be helpful at times. It's how I made some of my more massive edits, after all. Just be careful, since the wiki uses a lot of unique words. CorbeauKarasu 13:51, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm aware. I think everyone is special etc. but if what you meant is if you were like Cornwiggle, then I'd have to say no. I've noticed a few of your edits have been changed and you accepted it without a word. Cornwiggle complained a lot and always assumed he was right, without checking his work.CorbeauKarasu 01:37, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Each article has a talk page. If you have a question or statement to make about a page's content and/or edits to that content, just ask in the talk page. Just remember to sign with four tildes (~), so that people can tell who left the message more easily. CorbeauKarasu 03:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Birthday You didn't ruin it, don't worry ^^. I had decided to take a break from the site that day just to rid myself of stressful situations, but as I periodically checked my e-mail as the day wet on, I saw that I was receiving a high number of notifications about edits to important pages. I didn't think someone was trolling, but I'll admit I have a hard time trusting people with edits and was afraid that I was going to have to make a lot of big corrections when I got back. Otherwise, it was a pretty good day. By ignoring the internet for several hours, I managed to get a lot of things done IRL and then some of my friends threw me a little party. CorbeauKarasu 16:45, July 20, 2010 (UTC)